Various commercially available Personal Emergency Response Systems (PERS) typically target the elderly that are commonly restricted to a small set of physical locations. For highly mobile individuals, the problem space changes and can be substantially larger.
There is a need to address this broader more mobile population. It would be preferable if emergency assistance could be summoned by someone who is traveling and in need of help without having to rely on a special transmitter.